Make This Go On Forever
by Slytherin-Faerie.Princess
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly been dating for 6 months but get into a fight over letting the school know about them. This is how Draco makes it up to Hermione. DM/HG OOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters and settings are own by J.K. Rowling and the song is by Snow Patrol.**

**This is my first fanfic so Read,Rate,&Review but please be nice.**

**3**

* * *

**Make This go on Forever**

I was sitting at the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with the rest of the school waiting to figure out what was going on. Ron, who was sitting to my left, only cared that the food from tonight's dinner was no longer on the table, and Harry, who was sitting across from me, was to busy nuzzling into his girlfriend Ginny's neck to be bothered.

I had been reading a book by the fire in my common room when the announcement about the assembly rang out through the school. You could hear Headmistress McGonagall's voice everywhere on the grounds asking all students to report back to the Great Hall. I was genuinely shocked when I heard her, I figured being Head Girl I would have known before hand about this type of thing.

Of course I had no one to vent my frustration to seeing as Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, was no were to be seen. I swear if it weren't for us sharing a dorm I would never see that man! Oh well, he doesn't matter, not anymore at least.

I saw lights dim and there was a hush among the Hall as everyone turned and looked up towards the teacher's table, or at least where it was supposed to be.

Now standing there in a lone spot light was the missing Head Boy with a microphone. I noted that he was wearing all black, but nothing that I had ever seen him wear. He was wore black converse, black skinny jeans, that hung delightfully low on his narrow hips, with a black leather belt with green and silver studs through its loops. He had a slightly faded black leather jacket on and tight black tee on under it. His platinum blonde hair was ruffled up and made it look like he just had a good shag. I had to admit, even with that famous Malfoy smirk on his face, he looked dam sexy.

I looked up at him as he searched the Gryffindor table. As soon as his eyes found mind he tensed and for the longest of time we just stared at each other. I still hadn't forgotten about the fight we had last week and what he said to me, but something told me that this was for me and the look in those mercury colored eyes held me to my seat.

I heard music starting to fill the air although I couldn't tell wear it was coming from, and then he started to sing, looking at me the whole time.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not, _  
_I can only give you everything I've got._  
_I can't be as sorry as you think I should,_  
_But I love you more than anyone else could._

I can see how sad he is and how sorry he feels in his eyes and all I can do is stare open-mouthed and try not to cry as he sings to me in that amazingly sexy voice in front of the whole school.

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole fight, _  
_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right. _  
_The splintered mast I'm holding on wont save me long, _  
_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong._

Hell ya it was! You said things you promised you would never say again! You brought up the past, shoved it in my face, and yelled at me until I cried!

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last as long as I could,_  
_The first kiss and the first time I felt connected to anything. _  
_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned,_  
_The final word in the final sentence you uttered to me was LOVE._

He was right, the last thing I had said to him that night was 'I thought you said what we had was love.' After that I stormed off to bed and I haven't said a word to him since….and that was exactly a week ago tonight. I now had officially started crying, and from the tear in his eye he was about to as well.

_We have got through so much worse than this before, _  
_What's so different this time that you can't ignore?_

Well shit, we went through a war together! But I just can't ignore that you broke a promise and betrayed my trust. I just don't think I can come back to you after that….

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake, _  
_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes._

Well after a fight like that where are we supposed to go? What are we to do?

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last as long as I could,_  
_The first kiss and the first time I felt connected to anything. _  
_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned,_  
_The final word in the final sentence you uttered to me was LOVE._

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last as long as I could,_  
_The first kiss and the first time I felt connected to anything. _  
_The weight of water the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned,_  
_The final word in the final sentence you uttered to me was LOVE._

There was a long instrumental part and he took that opportunity to walk over to me and pull me to my feet. The spot light that was on him was now on me, blinding me for a moment. I stared at our joined hand and then up into his smoldering eyes. I could see my tear-stained face reflected there.

_And I don't know were to look, _  
_My words just break and melt. _  
_Please just save me from this darkness,_  
_Please just save me from this darkness._

_And I don't know were to look, _  
_My words just break and melt. _  
_Please just save me from this darkness,_  
_Please just save me from this darkness._

With the song over he brings the microphone down and looks at me. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I shake my head and throw my arms around him making him stagger back in surprise before he steadies himself and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

I hear him breath in my vanilla shampoo and say, "I love you Hermione Granger, I promise I will always love you!" I couldn't help but hold him tighter and say, "Draco Lucius Malfoy you are the biggest prat I have ever meet, but for some insane reason I love you more than life itself!" Having his arms around me and the spicy cinnamony scent of him calmed me down and made me feel at home.

He chuckled at that and pulled back a little to kiss me full on the lips and I could taste his mint mouthwash on my tongue. I heard gasps and whispers all around me and directly behind me I could hear Ginny snicker at what I could only assume be the most confused looks on the boys' faces.

At some point Draco scooped me up bridal style and carry me out of the Hall without breaking our kiss. The last thing I heard before the doors closed behind us was Harry ask Ginny what all this was about. I heard her answer saying, "They have been dating secretly for like 6 months now and got into a huge fight last week because she wanted to go public but he was scared." She giggled " Looks like she got her wish." She winked at me.

* * *

**I think i might do this over in Draco's POV but that depends on the reviews. **

**3 SF27:)**


End file.
